Miscommunication Blunder
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Gaara has made an error in not communicating something important to her...


Miscommunication Blunder

Sitting there she could feel him nibbling on her ear with his hot mouth and wicked tongue. She looked out the window seeing the torrents of rain falling down in an unusual show of wet weather in the desert as his hand massaged her southern lips through her shorts before sliding in for skin on skin contact making her wet when today feels like a lazy Sunday in her opinion and he is determined to have sex. His torso pressed against her mostly bare back, his other hand sliding under her bra as she leaned more into his ministrations.

"Lord Gaara," she whined a little as he pushed her on to her back nibbling on her collar bone as he pulled her legs up and pulled off her bottoms, "I just feel too lazy..." she finished while he slipped in as the thunder rumbled outside, joining in with the torrents of rain hitting the ground and the trickles dripping from the open window.

He softly grunted as he moved inside her and raked his teeth over her collar bone then dragging his tongue up to nibble on the juncture of her neck. "How often do I take a whole day off and get to spend it with you," he replied, wanting to heat things up between them as he had her knees pressed almost all the way down to her chin. "You're so flexible," he kissed her before he started pounding in with her legs over his shoulders getting her moaning as his thrusts brought him all the way in where he hit deep inside her. He loves how tight she feels, he feels so addicted to the feeling of his dick inside her.

When he finally spent himself inside her he picked her left leg up and guided it over his head to where she can lay on her side while he spooned her from behind, not letting his dick leave her as he wrapped his arms around her letting her be lazy for a bit just like she wants to be. His mouth was soon lazily licking and kissing her along the back and he could feel his dick twitch inside her as it began to grow hard again. He thrust it in and out slowly, not wanting it to slip out on him as she moaned a little. Raking his teeth along her shoulder he got back on to his knees and held her in place as he pounded into her once more knowing this position gets her off fast every time, not worried about their moans reaching any ears with the weather as it is outside.

This affair you could say had started rather suddenly though neither is in a relationship that she knew of. They were not strangers; in fact they could have been called something like friends. He would often come over and talk while they had tea, both had an interest in books but it was more like she read them and if she found it any good she would pass it on to him so he doesn't waste his time. Being a ninja in a ninja village, the Kazekage in fact, he never uses the front door and she really wondered what is up with ninja never using the front door when it is there for a reason. One day, as typical as it was he popped in unannounced in the middle of the day when she wasn't expecting any company but then again he did so often. Instead of leaving when he heard the shower on he walked away from the window planning to wait when he heard her moan and thought maybe she had hurt herself.

Go figure being that he is a ninja he just expects the worse when he hears a noise like that and flung open the door and pulled back the shower curtain as he was met with her startled eyes looking up at him as she held her vibrator down by her crotch. Instead of leaving and pretending he totally did not just catch her masturbating he was naked in the matter of seconds, really it was like he was looking down at her one second and then a couple seconds later he was behind her naked guiding her hand while she was kneeling down into the tub driving her crazy with need as her toes curled and she moaned until the built up pressure finally came rushing out. When the water turned cold he had her out of that shower and lying on the bed under him as he claimed her lips and pushed himself in with a hiss, not expecting her to be so tight as she cried out in pain. That was the moment he realized that she had still been a virgin as he looked down at her face screwed up in pain as a small dribble of blood came out from the sudden joining. She hadn't minded nearly so much since she was thinking of him while masturbating because she found him so desirable and it didn't help that he is over there at least a few days a week keeping her company and fresh in her thoughts. That was how she lost her virginity to a ninja that tended to jump to conclusions with her and ever since he has spent nearly every night with her making her moan rather than just coming around during the day like he used to. He always gets her right into bed, he could care less if she is shaving, cooking, or apparently masturbating and he could always get her wound up for a hot round or more of sex.

For a while she didn't want to really look into the fact she is sleeping with the Kazekage as basically a mistress but as a couple months went by it began eating away with her since she really has no clue if he is with anyone else like this as well, they never really spoke about anything personal. If it wasn't for the fact that he is basically only with her in her home mainly having sex then she might have felt better but they have never been out in public together, never been on a date, or over to his place so it really began to make her feel dirty knowing that she really has been his dirty little secret, she doubted anyone even knew that he used to come over here and visit with her when he knows she is home. Tonight though, after a few nights of him not showing up and her unease at this development between them she took a gamble and finally let this other ninja come over for dinner, he has been asking to go out or hang out for months. She has basically had it with feeling insecure, she wants stability not this affair.

They sat at the table across from each other having a pleasant conversation and though she enjoyed his company the fact she is basically his boss's dirty secret had put a damper on truly enjoying his company. Fighting back the guilt she stabbed her fork into a small chunk of meat and forced herself to keep eating so he doesn't realize that she is losing her appetite when really it isn't like she is honestly doing anything wrong, she hasn't even flirted with him. He told her about a funny incident with a buddy that fell asleep on guard duty and she laughed, finding it humorous as he did most of the talking but she did her best to be an active listener and a good hostess.

Gaara landed on to the window sill of her bedroom, instantly hearing her entertaining male company and even watched them finish up the meal she cooked with him departing soon after while she got busy cleaning up the leftovers. Silently he waited as he listened to her move around her kitchen and dining room tidying up the place. As she entered her dark bedroom he muffled the startled shriek with a hand over her mouth as the other held her firmly to him. "How do you think I feel about coming over finding you entertaining a male guest that is obviously interested in you?" He asked her, she calmed some now that she could identify his voice. "I don't want you having unattached males over without me knowing or for good reason," he demanded of her, pushing her over to press up against the opposite wall as he took control of her lips feeling possessive. He held her legs around his waist as he continued the kiss until he pulled from her lips, guiding his sand to grab a wash cloth and wet it as he went down her neck until the cloth was in his hand where he scrubbed the makeup away revealing the hickies he had left there a few days ago.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," she replied feeling miffed. Does he really expect her to just continue on like this when she is young and attractive right now? They may never really dive into their personal lives like feelings all that much but shouldn't it be obvious she would eventually want to find something more stable to have a husband and kids instead of this secret portion of her life that no one but he knows about. "I never ask about any current or previously lovers when it is obvious you must have been with someone before me and I feel like I am basically the Kazekage's wh-," he covered her lips with a hand again.

"You're not my whore," he said looking agitated and stunned, "and I have no one else. I am here every night that I am either not at work or with my brother," he told her as he ended his sentence saying, "there has only ever been you, that hadn't only been your first time." His face softened as he looked down informing her, "I have considered you as mine even before that, you're my girlfriend. You're my woman just as I am your man," he lifted his hand from her lips seeing the angry look in her eyes as he felt his pants get tight in reaction to it.

"Well then I'm sorry _Lord_ Gaara that I never received the memo. You're only ever over here, we have never done anything beyond these walls so excuse me for feeling like I somehow turned into your own personal-."

"Don't say it," he cut her off, pulling a small book out from one of his pouches and tossing it on the bed, the small black book was unfamiliar to her with the yellow writing making it clear that it is about sex and pleasing your partner. "I began reading that long ago so when the time came I could ensure you felt satisfied. With my men and other guys always chasing after you I didn't know you were still that innocent but regardless I had no plans on ever leaving, I wanted to further things between us. My brother knows about you and gave me that book to read and a few others that he insisted I start looking through. I have only ever seen you as mine to keep and everyone is going to soon know it either way," he pulled a box out, her thighs still squeezing at his waist. He pulled out what he wanted from it and discarded the box letting the black chain catch in the dim light coming from outside the window showing the ruby teardrop before he clasped it shut, securing it around her neck.

She looked at it surprised, the first he has ever given her a gift like this before and with him clearly being the only one that knows what is going on between them since she never thought he considered her as his to that extent, she felt unsure to what the sudden gift is for. Do they have some anniversary that she is unaware of? How long has he basically considered her to be his girlfriend? Before the sex they had been meeting casually in her living room for many months. "What is this for; it has only been a couple months since you suddenly wanted sex all the time?"

"I considered you mine long before that, shortly after I first began visiting, in my mind I took it as a yes to being together and then finding you pleasuring yourself I thought you had become sexually frustrated because I hadn't made a move and it is my duty to make sure I satisfy those needs. And the only reason we do not go elsewhere is because I am out there all day, I just want to come here and be with you, not the whole village when they have me every other second of the day. Privacy and time spent just with you is what I want at the end of each day," he said before he reached into another pocket and pulled out a clear, sealed wrapper with some kind of long cotton stick in it. "Now I want you to pee on that," he instructed making her give him an odd look.

"I still don't see why you never have me over to your place then," she pressed.

"Can you jump in a window to easily join me," he asked watching her shake her head as he obviously forgot the use of a front door… "My place has hardly a thing in it and certainly nothing that makes it feels nice to be in unlike the comfort I feel when I am here with you. Now go use the bathroom," he let her down with a quick kiss and walked over to look out the window and sit on the ledge with one leg propped up.

She has no idea as to what he is suddenly up to now. Do ninja have some kind of secret relationship queues? He never answered why he got her the beautiful necklace either… that man is going to drive her nuts if he doesn't start sharing what is on his mind soon... Keeping the door cracked open she was glad that she could relieve her bladder at least. She did as instructed and left it on the toilet seat with a roll of tissue under it for easy clean up while she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, seeing him walk in to look down at it and watching the material turning blue as a minute went by of him standing there. "I will be right back, go ahead and get undressed," he kissed her cheek and left, clearly signaling that having any clothes on would serve no purpose other than for him to remove them.

Now he has left again, still not keeping her in the loop to what this cotton thing is and what it turning blue even means to him. These ninja, they always seem to have some sort of agenda or something going on and it will certainly take her a long time to get used to all the weird things about them. Stripping out of her clothes down to her bra and underwear since her window is wide open she left the bathroom and was soon greeted by him appearing on her window sill holding a bag this time as he set it on the floor while his eyes trailed over her nearly bare form. He approached drawing her in for a much sweeter kiss and then headed into the bathroom to look at the now entirely blue cotton before disposing of it in the toilet with a flush. By the time he resurfaced he was already undressed and backed her up to lie on the bed discarding her lace thong and then her bra, leaving only the necklace shining against her skin. He pushed inside of her as he claimed her lips looking for a night full of lovemaking.

When they had both calmed some he remained inside her rubbing her belly as he said, "I love the feeling of being inside you, even just like this. It feels like we're closer together as if we are one being and it makes me feel good," he said to her, suddenly having this romantic sounding side.

Her eyes softened but then when she felt him looking at her belly again she grew irritated. "I thought I told you last time to stop looking at it, I haven't been working out lately," she felt self-conscious.

Grinning a little he said down to her, "With the way you were riding me last time I doubt you need a workout." He slid his hands under to grab her butt, feeling how toned it is.

"Lord Gaara," she looked at him humiliated.

"Would you stop calling me that," he felt annoyed. "I just want to be Gaara, I don't get the least bit of pleasure when you call me Lord," he looked into her eyes to ensure the message stuck.

"You never said I could drop it from your name," she pointed out, "and I didn't even know we were dating since you like to keep me in the dark," she said with a defiant look in her eyes and soon realized he had grown hard in her once again.

"Then from now on stop addressing me like that," he whispered against her lips and began to move inside her again as her hands graced his back while he took them down the path of pleasures once again that night until he finally rested on top of her and mumbled, "I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

"You are," she knows he usually never does so.

"Because being with you is more important for your doctor appointment," he suddenly said as his head lay on her chest, fingers lazily drawing a path.

"Since when do I have an appointment," her face scrunched up as he once again has her in the dark with something going on.

"Wouldn't you say you have been different lately, emotionally and physically," he asked, letting his aqua orbs look up at her face.

She thought about it, knowing that she has suddenly had a need for security, not financially but emotionally. That sudden need is what had her finally say yes to that guy since she certainly didn't know that she was already dating the Kazekage, or well Gaara… It will take a little time to get used to that… but she knows that it has been bothering her since she didn't want to feel like a whore and there have been other things as well. "I guess but I don't see anything of concern. Gaara what is going on, I'm getting tired of being left in the dark all the time! I didn't even know we are dating, you got me this necklace but never said why, now you suddenly have what I can only assume to be an overnight bag here, you had me peeing on a strip of cotton, and now you think I need a doctor's appointment because you feel there is something wrong with me mentally and physically? When did you even make this appointment anyhow since I was clearly never informed of it or the fact that you can just go and do that?"

"I'm the Kazekage, they will listen to me and I did it when I left earlier," he wrapped his arms around her, still very relaxed as he rested on top of her. "I got you the necklace because I wanted to buy you something nice so I picked out the ruby and black chain because it would be easier for someone to realize it was given to you by me, something for you to take comfort in while I'm at work." She remained silent as she fiddled with the necklace finding it to be a touching gesture. "As for the rest of it," he paused as he held her a little closer with their bodies still joined below, "I thought it should be obvious. We're having a baby," he rubbed the small swelling of her usually nicely muscled belly but instead had a growing bump. "I remember the signs from when Kankuro told me about his wife's pregnancy different times and realized you have been having them too." He used his sand to go into his bag and pull a couple more items out. He opened another box and propped himself up on to his elbow as he grabbed her hand and slid a ring on it with aqua jewels surrounding a diamond on a silver band surprising her but then he grabbed another item and dangled it in front of her gaze, a house key engraved with, 'Hers.' Watching her as she looked unsure what to say with all of the sudden news tonight he felt amused at how he easily made her go speechless. "If you take this key then I entirely expect you to make my empty place feel more like a home for the both of us or you will just have to get used to us staying in this one bedroom apartment with a baby on the way," he held a teasing tone to his serious gaze. Bringing her hand up he pushed the key into it while making sure she can see the jewels on the ring before he said, "With the jewels on the ring that reflect the color of my eyes, the black chain to reflect the black rings around them, and a ruby to reflect my hair it will be hard for anyone to not know you belong with me including you," he teased her lightly and said, "happy one year anniversary."

"Wait what?!" She looked at him feeling stunned, "I only just find out today that you have considered me as your girlfriend for a long time now, then you reveal I'm pregnant, give me a key to your house, an engagement ring, a meaningful necklace, and then you tell me it has been a year since we supposedly started dating?! Gaara!" She sat up poking his chest as he brought her to straddle his waist, both feeling him slide deep inside her as she turned him on again.

"Yes Kagome," he kissed her jaw as she continued to glare at him. "Don't you remember, we read late into the night and you fell asleep on me. Although I had to leave for work before you woke I had stayed the whole night sleeping with you on the couch after we had been drinking wine. I considered that to be when I finally had you as my girlfriend after making sure I made it hard for other men to come over and make any moves on you. I already knew then what I know now and that is I want you to be my wife."

Her jaw slackened a little, she wasn't sure if she should be mad at him for his ninja way of doing things or happy that he is asking her to marry him, which he hasn't actually asked she realized, more like he just put the ring on her thinking she will definitely marry him. "I don't know whether to say 'I love you,' or call you a jerk right now," she looked at him still quite undecided. "You really need to work on your communication skills buster since for the last year I didn't even know we were dating! I never would have had that guy over if I knew I was more than a good romp and a little company to you!"

He just shrugged his shoulders unconcerned. Now she does know so he will not be seeing anymore of his men or any other men coming to her place or at least trying to because after the doctor's appointment he will make it clear to everyone that she belongs with him as they go shopping together to start stocking up on baby supplies. "I love it when you get angry," he kissed her, pushing her to lie on her back again. "You're my one and only love Kagome, after the appointment everyone in the village will eventually know it because we have shopping and celebrating to do. After this we need our sleep," he kissed her again, holding her head as she wrapped her legs and arms around him as he began thrusting into her again.

"Ninja," she muttered against his lips while the ring and necklace shined as the moonlight reflected off of them with her new house key firmly in her grasp.


End file.
